Haru
Haruji "Haru" is an extremely feminine-looking male prostitute, notable due to his dyed platinum hair that once earned him the nickname of Platinum Lynx. Ten years before the beginning of the story, he was part of a fearsome gang of juveniles known as Platinum, enjoying a lifestyle of savage brawling. He was a good friend of Lloyd, Platinum's leader, though some facts led the two to separate ways. Sometimes after that he came to know a girl who became his lover and bore him a child, though the two were assaulted by Tetsuya and his thugs, which gang-raped both Haru and his girlfriend after forcing her to give birth, while filming the whole assault as amateur pornography. Story Early Life Childhood Appearance Personality Abilities Powers Fire Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * Combustion Inducement - Users can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that user can use. * Fire Attacks - The user can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Fire Negation - The user can negate fire and any fire-using attacks, ignoring their effects on the user and stopping their effects on creatures, objects or places, such as stopping a building from burning down. * Incineration - The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High-level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. ** Ultimate Burning - The user can burn anything, even if they are normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities, such as time. They can raise the temperature to absolute levels, generating scientifically unexplainable levels of particle energies; due to burning at such otherwise impossible levels, complete annihilation of object at subatomic levels occur. * Manipulate the properties of fire. ** Flame Solidification - User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. * Pyro-Telekinesis - User is able to use fire to heat the air surrounding an object and use that to lift the object via fire or heated air. * Pyrokinetic Constructs - Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Possessions Relationships Romances * Family * Friends * Enemies Trivia * Though often used as a comic relief, Haru is even more of a monster while fighting than Jaime or Vesper, and appears to be something of a twisted sadist, getting sexually aroused by seeing Jaime fight, or when he himself mauls others. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Prostitutes Category:Orphans Category:Castors Category:Curse Workers Category:Valente Crime Family Category:Susanoo Category:Soldati Category:Gangsters Category:Enforcers Category:Mafia Category:Platinum Category:Hydros Individuals Category:Blanco Category:Humans